Tainted Flower
by Stolideux
Summary: Based on Kurinoone's Darkness Within. On that fateful night of October 31, 1981 the Potter's were supposedly betrayed by Wormtail to the Dark Lord. On that same night, Harriette Lilian Potter disappeared. A Female Dark!Harry fanfiction Dr/H/FW
1. Chapter 1 : That Fateful Night

Hello everyone! This is my very first Harry Potter fanfiction which really freaks the hell out of me. I'm not really sure why I am doing this since there are tons of awesome fanfictions here in the site to read. I guess I just wanted to do something to contribute to the awesome fandom so here I am.

 **So this is my take on Kurinoone's Dark Prince Trilogy. (Done with the Author's Permission of course!)** The only difference will be that this story is that this will be Fem!Harry and the main pairing will be different as well. Some elements of the original Dark Prince trilogy will be seen in here, like the main plot or something. But there will be differences as well. I hope you all give this little fanfiction of mine a chance. I've been losing sleep over this, literally.

 **Warning (s): Alternate Universe  
Dark!Fem!Harry  
Mild Dumbledore bashing (nothing too serious)**

Rating: T (might change in the future)

Unbetaed

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Dark Prince Trilogy; they belong to J.K. Rowlings and Kurinoone respectively**.

 _Thoughts / 'Spells'_

" _ **Parselmouth"**_

* * *

" _ **THE ONE**_ _with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

-Sybill P. Trelawney  
Department of Mysteries, 1980

…

* * *

 **October 31, 1981**  
 **Godric's Hollow**

* * *

" **SHE'S PRECIOUS** isn't she? I can't believe she's already one…" Lily Evans Potter smiled warmly as she leaned over a cream colored crib where her daughter lay peacefully sleeping. The young mother continued to watch her baby sleep like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She won't even try to deny it. Harriette Lilian Potter is in every way her father's daughter. It was really surprising that even at the tender age of one, Harriette was already a splitting image of her father; James Charlus Potter. A female version of the Potter Lord, though there were small differences, like her little nose and lips there was no denying that she is the Heiress of the Potter House. Harriette or 'Harri' had unfortunately (according to Lily) the famous Potter unruly hair, though hers were slightly on the wavier side. Any attempt of Lily to tame her daughter's hair had proved to be futile and only served as a source of amusement to James. But messy hair and all, Lily wouldn't want Harriette any less.

"Of course she is, she's my daughter!" James said as he slowly snaked his arms around his wife's waist, hugging her from behind. He propped his chin on Lily's shoulder as he too gaze at his wonderful daughter.

"Oh yes, she _is_ your daughter alright. Though, I'm quite surprised that you manage to produce an offspring this beautiful all by yourself." Lily said, rolling her eyes at her husband.

James let out a chuckled, nuzzling Lily closer. "At least she has your eyes. And did you see how her hair would get a dark red hue with the right lighting? She's definitely your daughter on that department."

"She's our daughter James, yours and mine."

Lily detangled herself from her husband's arms and kissed him. It was a sight to see whenever the James Potter act so fatherly towards Harri. A year before, she would have a hard time picturing James as a family man more so as a father, since they were only on their early twenties. But now, James has settled beautifully on the role of the overprotective and doting father for their daughter.

Pressing their lips on their daughter's forehead, the young couple left the nursery and headed down. Lily was just about to prepare dinner when a knock on their door interrupted them. Immediately, the two magical people were on guard. They hardly get any visitor, especially during this time of the night. Only a handful of people knew of their location ever since they were forced into hiding due to the war, a war that they have no idea on how it would turn out. And now because of some wretched prophesy, they were forced into a hiding. Because according to the prophesy Harriet is the child prophesied to destroy their enemy; Voldermort. Lily followed her husband cautiously, wand tightly held on her dominant hand. She would never let anyone or anything go near her daughter.

She heard James chant a spell and the door opened and then laughter. Recognizing Sirius Black's bark like laughter, Lily slowly lowered her guard and strode into the kitchen.

There she saw Sirius Black, in all of his glory and of course Peter Pettigrew. Both are James' closest friends, dating back during their student days at Hogwarts. Sirius and James were like thieves, thick and full of mischief. They were brothers in anything but blood, but that is debatable seeing that both are pureblood wizards and pureblood wizards are known to intermarry. But who knows? Lily was never really the one to pry; all she knows is that Sirius is a great friend. On the other hand, Peter was the odd on in the Marauders, the name which the men call themselves back at Hogwarts. Peter is a small man with a shy demeanor; anyone would have doubted that he was even a member of the infamous Marauders. Only Remus Lupin is the more rational in the group, and the only person which Lily can strike a conversation aside from pranking and quidditch. Too bad, the man was not around since tonight he was dealing with 'furry little problem' as Sirius described it.

"You didn't mention that you're dropping by tonight Sirius." Lily greeted the ravenhead before smiling warmly at Peter.

"Oh you know me Lils. We were supposed to be with Moony tonight, me and wormtail. But he already took off before we could meet him." Sirius replied nonchalantly, patting the smaller man at the back making him stumble for a bit.

Lily sighed but her smile didn't waver. She didn't mind if James' friends drop by, she was already used to them literally just popping out of nowhere. Her eyes then glanced at Peter and noticed that something flashed in his beady little eyes. Was it regret? She couldn't be so sure, but the pained and exhausted expression on his face was already a big clue.

"Is everything alright Peter?" Lily asked, beckoning the three men to sit on the dinner table. Peter looked somewhat panicked and immediately avoided their eyes.

"I… I'm alright. J-Just a little bit tired and all…" he stuttered.

"You can say that again. Everything is just so hectic now; I would pay a thousand galleons to have a single day off!" James joined in. "It's just that the attacks and raids are happening left and right and everyone is on the edge. I'm not surprised if it's only a matter of time before someone snaps and this war will hit its peak."

Everyone adopted a pensive look as silence befell on them. As aurors, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter knew and had experienced firsthand how devastating the war is. Voldemort and his forced are constantly growing bigger and strong by each passing day and the light is struggling to keep with the dark. And then that prophesy about Harriette being the one to destroy Voldemort, everything got wost. It was the same reason why they were forced into hiding, they feared for their daughter's life and had consented to Dumbledore's advice to hide under the Fidelius Charm. James became more paranoid more than ever, driving him to work twice as hard to eliminate the Dark. He didn't want his daughter to grow up and live in a world where she carries a huge responsibility she had no control off.

"So Lils… Where is Harri anyway?"

Grateful at Sirius in successfully dispersing the tense atmosphere, Lily smiled. "She's already sleeping, little girl exhausted herself playing." Sirius grinned, though a little bit disappointed to not see her goddaughter. "Well that's a shame little Harrikins went to sleep without seeing her devilishly handsome godfather."

Everyone laughed.

"Well I'm going up to check on Harri for a bit. I'll leave you gentlemen to your own devices for now." Lily said, grinning knowingly at James. Sirius was already holding a sealed bottle of firewhiskey that Peter was carrying earlier; no doubt they are in it for a long night.

Lily shook her head at the sight of her friends before pecking James on the lips and sashayed to Harriette's nursery.

…

* * *

When she came back down from the nursery, Lily was greeted by deafening silence. Then she remembered that James is with Sirius and Peter, it's impossible for them to stay quiet for long. Again, she strained her hearing and yet it was only silence. A sense of dread crept up to her spine as she cautiously made her way towards the kitchen. There she saw the figures of both James and Sirius unconscious on the table. Blood was pooling around James' slump figure.

"JAMES!" Fearing for the worst, she immediately darts to check on her husband without noticing Peter approaching from her behind.

" _Stupefy"_

A beam of light escaped the tip of Peter's wand and hit Lily from behind and she dropped on the floor unconscious.

Peter stared at the unconscious bodies of his former friends. He had done it. He had betrayed them. Taking a rather shaky breath, the man tried to collect himself. It was fortunate that he had managed to smuggle in a couple of drops of draught of living death to the whiskey. Sirius immediately fell unconscious, but James. James tried to struggle so Peter had to hit him with bottle on the head repeatedly. It was an act that he never intended to do, he was desperate and he acted without thinking. But it had to be done; the Dark Lord had required must be fulfilled.

Casting his friends one last regretful look, he left the room and quickly made his way towards little Harriette's room while stumbling along the way.

He stood there frozen in front of Harriette's crib as he stared at her sleeping face. He kept mumbling under his breath.

"I'm so sorry dear Harriette… Forgive me… Sorry James…Lily… Sirius… so sorry."

Guilt hit Peter like a tidal wave as he continued to watch the sleeping babe. Like everyone in the inner circle of the Potters, he had been ecstatic when little Harri was born. But everything changed when that prophesy came into light. This little girl - so innocent, so vulnerable will bring the downfall to his lord. And he couldn't have that. The Dark Lord must win the war and he would gladly see too in any means necessary. If it mean that he have to sentence a child to death, then so be it.

With a renewed conviction, Peter gently lifted the sleeping child into his arms, adjusting her so he won't drop her. Ensuring that the child is secured firmly, he hurried out of Godric's Hollow and disapperated back to his Lord's manor. With his price at hand, he would be ensuring his survival and gain favor of his lord.

…

* * *

 **Riddle Manor**  
 **Little Hangleton, Nothern England**

* * *

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle** , also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort frowned as he impatiently fingered his wand from his under his robes. He had been contemplating on whether he made the right decision of sending Wormtail to the Potters and bring him the prophesized child. Knowing the coward, he was sure that the man is bound to be discovered and his plans foiled. The thought of it had annoyed the Dark Lord to no end. And only with some well-aimed Cruciatus curse did he manage to contain himself from lashing out. He needed the child, he needed to dispose of it before it could grow to power and gain the power to destroy him. And he knew very well that killing the 'child' will be a big blow to the light and it would only be a matter of time before he conquers the whole wizarding world for himself to rule.

"My Lord… Wormtail has arrived."

Voldemort frowned as he watched the scruffy form of one Peter Pettigrew scurrying into his throne room, in his arms he held a bundle. His blood red eyes watched the cowardly man as he gently laid the child to the floor near his throne before crawling closer and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Master… My Lord… I have done what you have asked of me. This is Harriette Potter."

Voldemort didn't remove his gaze on the sleeping child on his feet, before a satisfied smirk appeared on his features. Voldemort was a very attractive man, with dark hair styled to perfection and aristocratic features that made countless head turn when he was in his younger years.

He didn't acknowledge the man as he stood up from his throne and glided towards the child. He couldn't see the child's features as it was covered by blankets. Red eyes scrutinized the bundle, somewhat amazed that it had not awakened yet. The satisfied smirk from the Dark Lord faltered when he felt it. Strong magical aura danced around the child, it was raw, potent and untamed. Right then the Dark Lord was convinced that this child can bring his downfall. White fury crept on his body as he glared at the child.

"Bella, lift the child and let me take a good look at the light's so called ' _prophesized child'_." He snapped, his hand already held his wand. Bellatrix gently scooped the child from the floor and quickly held it for the Dark Lord to see.

The child then suddenly squirmed, small fist waved lazily around as Voldemort leaned closer. "So you are the one that would bring my downfall." He held his wand to the child and used its tip to lift the blanket covering the child. What happened next had surprised everyone present in the room, even Voldemort himself.

The child, the girl Voldermort noticed was looking at him innocently. No fear can be seen on her little eyes. It made Voldemort pause when she held out her hand and held into Voldemort's and gripped.

Blood red eyes stared into the child's green eyes. _'Such curious eyes, the Avada Kedavra eyes.'_ Voldemort thought. Sneering, he pulled his hand from the child in distain yet Harriette didn't stop staring. Voldemort inwardly frowned. 'Such waste of power…'

 _"Avada Kedavra"_

With a flick of his hand, blinding green light filled everyone's sight before it faded into darkness once again.

Peter had all pressed his eyes shut so he would not see the Killing Curse hit little Harriette. Underneath his breathe, he kept on chanting,

"I'm so sorry Harriette. So sorry…"

…

* * *

 _And I'm done. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I managed to do this. The first chapter is similar to Kurinoone's Darkness Within and I've planned it to be like that. Though I did try to change it during the end. Voldemort didn't know what the child's gender was and he had no idea that Potter's child is a girl. The first interaction between Voldemort and Harriette will spark a very different relationship between them._

 _I'm still straightening out the next chapter but I hope that it would suffice. And please forgive for the grammatical errors, I am not a Native English speaker so I'm sorry if the words are not that good or it doesn't fit the British English. I am still learning and everything._

 _Again I would like to thank Kurinoone for granting me permission in doing this fanfiction. The idea of this story all goes to Kurinoone. I'll do my best not to disappoint you! ;w;_

 _And to everyone else who took the time to read this. Thank you very much! I'll try to put up the next chapter within a week. Thank you very much!_

 _stolideux_


	2. Chapter 2 : The Dark Prince?

Hey guys~ I'm back! Sorry it took so long real life turned out to be a bigger bitch than usual. My family recently lost a member and we are still grieving. I'm affected as well since he was my uncle so yeh.

Anyways. Thank you guys for the warm welcome for this story! I'm so thrilled and I hardly slept because tons of ideas for this story kept popping inside my head. Merlin forbids if I can put it all in this story.

Just a little heads up guys, the first introductory chapters will have similarities with 'Darkness Within' while I throw my own ingredients in the mix.

So without further ado, I present you the next chapter.

 **Warning(s): Alternate Universe**  
 **Dark!Fem!Harry**  
 **Mild Dumbledore bashing (nothing too serious)**  
 **Un-Betaed**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Dark Prince Trilogy; they belong to J.K Rowlings and Kurinoone's respectively.**

 **Disclaimer 2: This is my take on Kurinoone's 'Darkness Within' which is done with the author's permission. The story's original plot belongs to Kurinoone.**

' _Thoughts'_ / **SPELLS**

" _Parselmouth"_

…

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _" **OH HARRIETTE** you are much loved, much loved. Mum loves you… Daddy loves you very much… Harriette our sweet child, you are much loved. Don't forget, Mum and Dad loves you very much. Harriette our sweet child, you are so loved—_

 _" **AVADA KEDAVRA-!"**_

…

* * *

 **LILY POTTER** woke up with a start, her mouth opened to a silent scream. Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding she looked around and realized where she was; Hogwarts Dungeons. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she slumped back to her seat and again looked around the room. She was currently in her private office down the castle's dungeons. She started to work at Hogwarts as her Potions professors two years back after the former Potions Master; Horace Slughorn retired.

Her emerald green eyes wandered down to her desk where stacks of parchments lay, slightly unorganizaed after being slept on. Lily frowned, mentally berating herself for falling asleep before finishing her work. She immediately started to reorganize the scattered papers and stacked them by year level. Her mind unconsciously wandered back to her recent dream.

' _It's more of a nightmare than a dream…'_ Lily thought. It was the same dream that she had been having for the last 14 years. It occurred less as the years go by but she would still have them occasionally. The dream would always start with her and James kneeling in front of Harriette's old crib telling their little girl how much they love her. The image of a smiling and happily gurgling Harri were one of Lily's most cherished memories. But then the dream would change, from Harri's nursery room back in Godric's Hollow they would suddenly find their selves standing in a dark place and would start to hear Harriette's cries of 'Dada' before seeing her little hands reaching out to them before a blinding green light would engulf her and then darkness. Lily would immediately wake after that.

Biting back a sob, Lily concentrated back to her leftover work. She noted that it was already the 31st of May from the calendar.

' _She would have been 15 in two months.'_ She thought bitterly.

Pushing herself from her desk, the Hogwarts' Potion master paced around her office, granted that her quarters are located at the castle's dungeons it didn't hinder her from decorating it to suit her taste. The stone wall that was usually dirty gray in color was changed into dark green and a bit of white in color. Her furniture colors were a combination of black and red. The walls were lined with a couple of portraits of her friends and family. Her eyes settled on the portrait mounted on the far corner of the room near her desk. It was a charmed picture of a laughing Harriette, it was taken when she turned one, months before they went into hiding. The charmed photograph showed her little Harri laughing silently. She was touching and patting her father's face her emerald green eyes shone in happiness. A nostalgic smile appeared on the Potter matriarch's face followed by tears.

Her baby… Her sweet sweet Harriette…

Losing Harriette dealt a big blow on her heart. The grief that she and James went through when they woke up at St. Mungo with Dumbledore telling them that Harriette was gone was overwhelming. Willing her tears away, she looked at the next portrait; it was her and James' wedding day. They were both young, barely out of Hogwarts and in the middle of a war, but they couldn't think of a better time to get married and roughly a year later, they had Harriette.

Speaking of James, it's been weeks since she last saw or heard from her husband. James had been more engrossed with auror work and being a member of the Order of the Phoenix; an independent organization that Dumbledore founded to combat the Dark Lord. Losing their daughter had affected James in a level that Lily could understand. Not only was Harri was James' heir but because Harri was James' pride and joy.

"Well she's our world…"

The grief of losing their daughter had drove the Potter Lord to devote himself more into the ministry's and the order's efforts of stopping the Dark Lord. The pain of losing a child to the Dark Lord and knowing that it was his _friend_ that did it only fuelled James' desire to have revenge. He couldn't bring himself to forgive Voldemort in killing Harri and he couldn't and wouldn't forgive himself for failing to protect their child.

Thumbing the edge of the portrait, Lily sighed. She missed her daughter immensely. The love that Lily had to Harriette was great that magic herself couldn't fathom. The bond that parents have with their first child is so strong that the pain of losing one is unbearable.

"Mum! Err… I mean Professor Potter!" A cheerful voice snapped Lily from her thoughts. She straightened up and looked at the approaching boy wearing proud Gryffindor robes with a smile plastered in him youthful face.

"Damien! How many times do you I have to tell you that you don't have to call me 'Professor' when we're not in class." Lily replied, her tone slightly admonishing.

The boy now identified as Damien, smiled sheepishly at his mother.

Damien Charlus Potter came three years they lost Harriette. The arrival of the newest Potter kindled a new fire into the lives of James and Lily. Before then, James was inconsolable, plagued with nightmares of seeing Harriette killed right in front of his eyes. But when Damien came, slowly the Potter patriarch regained a new life. Both James and Lily were very protective of Damien, much more with James. They still let him have his fun; they wouldn't dare try to take away any semblance of a normal childhood.

Lily beckoned her son to come closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Mum!" Damien whined, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. She looked at her son with a mock look on her face. "What? I can't kiss my own son anymore?" She pouted before ruffling Damien's already messy hair.

Unlike his sister, Damien was not a splitting image of James. Harriette was James' female version whereas Damien is the perfect combination of the Potter and Evans gene pool. Damien of course inherited James's hair color and unfortunately, its tendency to defy any means of being tamed. Aside from that, he also got James' eye shape and color; Hazel. He had Lily's face shape, nose and lips of course.

"So what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be at the great hall having breakfast?" Lily asked, before casting a silent _**TEMPUS**_ to check the time.

Damien suddenly looked more sheepish as he fidgets on his place. "Uh.. you see Mum…" Rich hazel colored eyes looked up to Lily's vibrant emerald ones before Damien looked away. "I might have forgotten to turn my potion essay yesterday. I was wondering if I can pass it right now before my class later." Lily blinked at her son, a sigh escaping from her lips. Damien might resemble her more in appearance but he is definitely James Potter's son. Lily threw Damien a slightly withering look making the younger Potter bow his head in shame. Lily then sighed before extending her hand to Damien. "This is the only time I'm letting you do this young man." Damien looked at his mother then to her outstretched hand, his face broke into a grin before producing a piece of rolled up parchment from his robes before handing it to Lily. "You ought to be more responsible Damien, you're already in your second year here at Hogwarts. You need to put more effort in your studies." Damien firmly chastised, nodded his head before mumbling a quick 'sorry' to his mother. Lily only huffed, again casting a quick tempus to check the time.

' _8:47 am'_

"Well looks like we don't have time to go to the great hall for breakfast…" Lily smiled. "How about you and I go grab breakfast here instead?"

Damien smiled before nodding in reply.

"Dingly!" Lily called, followed by a small pop and small house elf wearing a piece of table cloth with the Hogwarts' insignia appeared.

"Mistress Lady Potter is calling Dingly?"

"Yes Dingly, can you go get Damien and I some breakfast? I'm afraid we don't have enough time to go to the hall to eat breakfast." Lily said to the eager house elf before throwing a grinning Damien a wink.

"Of course Mistress Lady Potter! Dingly will bring food now!" And the house elf popped away.

…

* * *

The two Potters' were enjoying their breakfast when a loud hooting caught their attention. A black and white barn owl then swooped down from Lily's office door and landed on the edge of the table before stretching its' leg to Lily.

"Hey it's Zera! Did Dad sent you to deliver Mum a missive?" Damien stroked the bird's breast feather before giving it a piece of bacon. The owl hooted before nipping Damien gently on his finger, pleased with the small treat.

"Well it's from your father; let's see what he has to say then." Lily chuckled at the eager looking Damien who by then had all but inhaled his breakfast. Two quidditch match tickets immediately fell out from the opened envelop catching Damien's attention.

"Tickets for the next Quidditch World Cup!" Damien reach for the tickets like it was gold. "Bulgaria vs. Ireland! Wicked! Thanks Dad. Wait til Ron sees this!" Damien gushed, pure excitement can be seen in his face. "I'm going to show this to Ron Mum! Thanks for the breakfast!" He quickly went around the table, kissed Lily in the cheek before barreling out of the dungeons without a second look. Lily knew better that Damien is out looking for one Ronald Weasley.

Lily watched her son barrel out of her quarters chuckling. Aside from personality that Damien inherited from his Dad, it their love for all Quidditch, both are obsessed with the sport they can go all day talking about Quidditch and not tire. Add one Sirius Black to the mix, well, being in the same room as those three Quidditch fanatics is the last place Lily wanted to be. Lily smiled. She shook her head before picking up James' missive and read it.

 _Dearest Lily,_

How are you honey? I hope you doing well. I apologize if I only managed to write to you now. You know how hectic working at the Ministry is at the moment. Not with all the chaos happening recently. But enough of that, How is our little troublemaker? I hope he is not giving you too much trouble. Tell Damy that I got him some tickets for the next Quidditch World Cup and that we will definitely watch it together. Bulgaria versus Ireland! So excited! Can't wait for it.

I will hopefully be coming this weekend to see you. Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade when I'm over? Take care sweetheart and give love to Damy.

 _Missing you,_

 _James._

Lily smiled at the letter before putting it aside.

James and Quidditch.

There's not force on earth that can separate those two. She knew that Damien would react that way after seeing those tickets because he's been talking nothing but the next Quidditch game for the last two weeks. She knew that James supported Ireland while Sirius and Damien are Bulgarian fans.

'Well this ought to be interesting.' Lily smiled before she continued grading some last minute essays when suddenly a thought invaded her mind.

' _I wonder if Harri would like Quidditch.'_

…

* * *

In darkened room inside a house located on the more isolated part of London sat a tall dark haired wizard. His blue eyes stared at the glass he had in his hand. He twirled the red liquid and continued to stare but never really seeing it. His mind is somewhere else, distracted with dark and disturbing thought. Very disturbing thoughts.

Jason Riley knew that he was playing a very dangerous game. No sane man would dare pull a stunt just like he was currently doing. Well he had been questioning his own sanity for a while now. Maybe he isn't as sane as he thought himself to be. Blackmailing the Dark Lord—it is pure suicide. But if he succeeds… He will have power—untold power. He was afterall, already part of the Dark Lord's inner circle—his _elites._ He was knowledgeable with the Dark Lord's immediate plans and he knew that the Dark Lord would give him anything to ensure of his silence. He would become powerful, much powerful than that crazy witch LeStrange, more influential than that pompous bastard Malfoy.

But if he fails and the Dark Lord finds out… His hand shook at the thought of what his is risking. He is risking his life. Yes, he would be powerful if he manages to pull this off but if it goes south… Quickly he brought the glass to his lips and downed the liquor. He shook his head to rid himself of his inner doubt. For power, the risk is worth it. But reassuring himself of what he would gain didn't help with the growing fear in his chest, he had hoped that the drink was strong enough to drive away the cold fear from his chest.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

He was just about the place the glass on his table when suddenly the lights started to flicker before going out completely. The traitorous Death Eater straightened from his seat as the room was engulfed in darkness. Cautious eyes darted around the four corners of the room, his wand already tightly held in his hand.

" **LUMOS"** he whispered and the tip of his wand lit up. The light from his wand seemed not enough as it felt like the darkness him away. Gripping his wand tightly, Jason Riley stood from his seat and walked across the room. Pushing his fears away from his chest he continued towards the door. He had been found out. The Dark Lord knew of his plans. He knew that 'he' had come. He was bloody sure of it.

Jason opened the door, suppressing his fear as much as possible. He mentally berated himself for being this scared. Standing at the threshold of the door, he aimed his wand as he waited for anything to happen.

None.

He couldn't see anyone. He aimed his lit wand to his left, right, below and even above him. There's no one.

Releasing the breath that he unconsciously holding, he started to walk out from the room when it happened. The air around him suddenly shifted, making him stop on his tracks. He could almost taste the heavy saturation of magic in the air. He fought back his panic as he spoke.

"I was certain that you were going to come." He said, his voice slightly shaking. His back still turned from his soon to be murderer. He knew that once the Dark Lord sent 'him' his life is considered a forfeit.

"You knew this and you're still not prepared." A soft feminine voice came as the reply.

Jason caught the feminine voice and frowned, his panic momentarily forgotten. Had the Dark Lord sent someone else after him? Surely it's not LeStrange, the absence of the insane crackling told him so much. Curiosity overpowering his fears, he slowly turned to face his visitor. He tried his best to see through the darkness. He could only make out a silhouette.

"You're here to kill me?" Jason asked, his voice shaking from fear. He could feel the heavy magical aura from his visitor and he knew that this person is powerful, powerful enough to end him.

The figure stepped forward so that the light from Jason's wand had illuminated the figure. Jason took in the appearance of his visitor. Clad in dark robes, face hidden behind a silver mask exposing only a pair haunting of emerald green eyes. There stood in front of him is the one who all the DeathEaters had come to fear; the Dark Lord's son.

The Dark Prince.

"You betrayed Lord Voldemort…" again a feminine voice came through the Dark Prince's hooded person. "The only punishment suitable for filthy traitors like you… is Death." The Dark Prince all but hissed in pure unadultered anger.

Fear and confusing exploded inside Jason. He knew that the person standing in front of his is the Dark Prince, he knew that by the amount of magical pressure that he is feeling right now, but the feminine voice had threw him off. The thought only crossed the DeathEater for a second before he noticed that the Dark Prince was with a wand but was not aimed at him. In desperate attempt to save his life, he tried to used that detail into his advantage.

"If… If you give me another chance… If you could give me the chance to apologize. I… I didn't mean to— **AVADA KEDAVRA-!** " Jason made a sudden move and fired the killing curse at the Dark Prince.

The masked wizard leapt out of the way, effectively dodging the jet of green light. Jason quickly aimed his wand and started to throw curses at him. But before he could finish words for another Killing Curse, his wand was suddenly wrenched from his hand. The force of the non-verbal _**EXPELLIARMUS**_ spell was so strong that the wand was literally ripped from his hand. Immediately the room was purged into darkness the moment Jason's wand hit the ground.

The DeathEater took this chance to duck out of the way and darted towards the staircase. He raced down the flight of stairs and ran to the terrace in attempt to disapperate from there. It slipped his mind the fact that the Dark Prince might have put up anti-apparition wards and disabled the floo system. He was snapped away from his bitter realization when a spell zoomed over his head making him drop the ground to evade. That's when he felt the tip of a wand pressing into the back of his neck.

"Up." The Dark Prince commanded and Jason slowly rose to his feet.

The full moon shone brightly above the dark clouds basking them in moonlight.

"Please…" Jason tried.

The clouds above then shifted and the moonlight shone towards them and Jason found himself staring straight into a pair of Avada Kedavra colored eyes which to his dismay, held no pity on them.

"You are nothing but traitor—a scum. And traitors only have one punishment…" The Dark Prince hissed.

And before Jason Riley could do anything, a jet of bright green light struck him straight in the chest and the traitorous Death Eater fell unceremoniously on the ground, dead.

The Dark Prince eyed the corpse before waving his wand over him and pocking it. Slowly the Dark Prince began to change as the glamour charm slowly disabled itself. Underneath the dark cloak, his body reverted from firm muscled to a lean and curvy shape. Long curly dark hair that shone red under the moonlight cascaded out from the cloak's hood. The Dark Prince then fingered the silver mask and pried it away revealing an angelic face of a young lady, heart shaped, sleek nose, full lips, high cheekbones and a pair of the brightest emerald green eyes.

The now transformed Dark Prince then threw the cold and lifeless body of her latest victim one last look before flicking her long cascading hair over her slim shoulder and disapperated away. Her mission accomplished.

…

* * *

And done! Wow it took me while before I can produce this chapter. My workload didn't allow me to update sooner than I wanted to, but I managed to squeeze out this before my exams this week.

So what do you think? I told you guys that there will be similarities from Kurinoone's Darkness Within. But don't worry after this chapter; things will be much more different. Thought I will still be following the DW closely. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I want to know what you guys think about this story. I also apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter. As I have said before, I am not a native English speaker and I'm not very good in making my words sound British. I'm still learning and writing this story will hopefully help me learn more.

Hopefully I can post the next chapter soon. But not sooner than this week. I have my exams and thesis defense to worry about.

Anyways, thank you all for reading and I'm looking forward for your feedbacks and comments about this chapter.

Thank you very much! See you soon!

 **stolideux**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Order

Hello guys! I'm back once again with the new chapter. I just finished my examinations so now I have the time to write. Anyways~ I would like to thank all who read, followed and added this story in their favorite list. I am honored and will strive to continue doing my best!

I'll stop rambling and just continue on…

Warning(s): Alternate Universe  
Dark!Fem!Harry  
Un-Betaed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Dark Prince Trilogy; they belong to J.K. Rowlings and Kurinoone's respectively.

Disclaimer 2: This is my take on Kurinoone's 'Darkness Within' which is done with the Author's permission. The story's original plot belongs to Kurinoone.

' _Thoughts' /_ **SPELLS**

" _Parselmouth"_

…

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**  
 **Borough of Islington, London**  
 **Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

 **LILY POTTER** was not a happy witch. Her usually smiling face was set in a tense expression as her lips were tightly pursed together. She found herself sitting on Sirius' old ancestral house's dining room. She had been looking forward to seeing James that weekend when Dumbledore, that old coot, called for an emergency order meeting. So now there she was sitting quietly on the transfigured round table inside 12 Grimmauld Place. James was sitting right next to her and threw her an apologetic smile, Lily knew that he was just as disappointed as she was. He wasn't able to say 'hello' to Damien yet when Dumbledore called. Lily smiled back at her husband before sighing. She crossed her arms against her chest as she tried not to show her foul mood to everyone present in the room. Sometimes she hated being a member of the Order, aside from the busy schedules and sporadic meetings, she hardly get any more time with her husband. All she wanted was to spend time with James, was that too much to ask?

She was cut from her thoughts when the room quieted down. James from his seat next to Lily grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked up to James and gave it squeeze. She looked up to James and gave him a halfhearted smile. She looked around the room and saw all the familiar faces all looking tired and disheveled. There's the ever paranoid Alastor Moody, sitting next to him is Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt then there was Nymphadora Tonks, the most recent member of the Order after finishing her Auror Training a year back. Sirius and Remus was seated right of James while Minerva Mcgonagall and Severus Snape sat across Dumbledore while giving the old man curious looks. Her eyes travelled on the two vacant chairs right next to Minerva and immediately she tore her eyes away, trying to ignore it. She didn't want to think of the people who sat there. No, not without breaking down. She continued to let her eyes roam, there were other members that she was not familiar with. Most of them are from the Ministry of Magic.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Albus Dumbledore started; he looked around the room and nodded. He was looking no better than everyone else. Lily thought that Albus was finally looking more like his age; tired and very much worn out. He cleared his throat and surveyed the room with his pale blue eyes which was lacking its usual twinkle. He noticed the annoyed looks from some of the members as well as the grim ones from some.

"First of all, I would like to extend my thanks to all of you for being able to attend this meeting at such a short notice. I am aware that many of you have to cancel or rearrange your plans so I won't take much more of your time…" His eyes landed on Lily who immediately lowered her eyes and tried to hide her blush.

"S'okay Lils. No one else noticed." Sirius whispered jokingly at her.

Lily only threw him a sharp look and didn't say anything.

"The reason for this meeting is to discuss the strange happenings that occurred the last couple of months." He looked around and proceeded. "I am aware that you know about the attacks on Death Eaters… Many were left dead while a number was fatally injured but was left purposely alive. These Death Eaters gave themselves up to Azkaban willingly to save themselves from another attack." Dumbledore paused, letting the information sink in for a couple of seconds. "This really isn't a source of worry, but since neither the Ministry nor the Order claimed responsibility for these attacks… It leaves us with the question of _'who'_ is behind these attacks."

The room fell deathly silent, all eyes were on the old Headmaster.

"Last night another Death Eater has been found dead in his own home. The Ministry denied being behind the attack and we all know that the Order hadn't done it."

"Then why should we be worried? Whoever this is, they are doing us a huge favor by helping us." Moody reasoned.

A few people murmured in agreement.

Dumbledore sighed he knew it would be challenging to open such an issue with his members. But the ageing wizard continued on. "Our worry is justified Alastor. We don't know who this person is. What is their intention. We cannot let our guards down with this…"

"Maybe it's another secret organization similar to ours?" Tonks said.

"Possible." Dumbledore mumbled, inclining his head in acknowledgement towards Tonks' direction. "However, we must find out the truth about this matter. It is the wisest thing for us to do."

…

* * *

Lily stayed silent during the whole exchange and observed Dumbledore. She noticed that the latter is refraining from telling them something. She had spent a long time with the Headmaster as a student and now as a colleague to see that Dumbledore is unsure to voice out something from his mind.

"Is there something more Albus?" Lily asked, wondering if he has anything more to say.

Dumbledore looked at Lily, his cerulean colored eyes transfixed on her and looked unsure to what he should do. Deciding that maybe he can provide some thought for them to think about, he carried on.

"I have a suspicion, and at this point it is still a suspicion. But after reading the reports regarding these killings, I think it is Voldemort who is responsible for these deaths."

There was a collected gasp at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Dumbledore inwardly sighed, how many times had he told them that it was only a name and the fear of it is just plain silly.

"Why do you think that?" Minerva asked.

"As I have said, it is still a suspicion. But knowing Voldemort's men are being killed, he should not be sitting back and watching this continue. From my own observation and the reports, Voldemort hadn't done anything to put a stop to this. Like he wanted these men dealt with. It makes me wonder that these men might have wronged him and had arranged them to be killed."

"Why would he want to kill off his own men?" Remus asked, looking quite confused. Dumbledore shook his head in reply. He didn't have the answer to that question. He glanced at Severus from across the table and gave him a knowing look. Only Severus had the ability and the resources to find the answers to their questions.

"All we can do now is to gather as much information as we can." He turned to Severus who in return looked at Dumbledore with his face devoid of any emotion.

"Severus, I'm afraid that I must ask you to find and gather as much information about these Death Eaters. I have here the list of the names. See if you could find out what missions they took part in before they died. See if they have upsetted Voldemort in any way."

Snape took the files but didn't spare it a look. He nodded back to the old wizard.

Dumbledore gave the ravenhead man a small smile before turning to the rest of the order.

"That's all for today. Thank you for your patience." Dumbledore finished, nodding politely at everyone. His eyes settled on Severus a while longer before he turned to the rest. A secret message shared within a single glance.

…

* * *

"I just don't bloody understand why You-Know-Who would go kill off his own men!" James ranted out to no one in particular. He, Lily, Sirius and Remus retreated to Sirius' study still mulling about the information they all have received earlier that night.

"We're still not sure if _he_ is the one behind all of this." Sirius reasoned, though he himself doubted his words. Dumbledore despite his early hesitation of revealing this piece of information sounded very sure of it.

"We can't go and simple jump into conclusions. We just have to keep an eye out for anything." Remus shrugged, nursing his glass of firewhiskey that Sirius procured for them. Lily just sat there, her mind spinning as she tried to wrap around everything that they have been told. She had held reservation on whether it was really He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or another organization or individual that is behind these killings. Only time will tell, hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

…

* * *

"Severus, it is imperative that you find out who is this person that Voldemort is using to kill off these Death Eaters." Dumbledore stated, his eyes boring deep into Snapes.

Severus frowned, he tightened his mind shields as he felt a probe from the old Legilimens. "You're sure that it is Voldemort who is behind this killings then?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"That is why you need to find more information about this. I might be wrong but there is no lost in trying. Voldemort trusts you, I am sure he will reveal his plans sooner rather later."

Uncomfortable silence settled between the two wizards before Severus spoke. "I will do my best." He drawled before he turned to his heels and exited the room, his black robes billowing behind him.

Anxiety and worry flooded the Potion Master's being as he apperated back to his flat at Spinner's End. Dumbledore is already suspicious about Harriette's existence. The old wizard was not aware that his true allegiance still lies with the Dark Lord and now he had this vital but rather disturbing information that needed to be relayed to the Dark Lord. He would rather die than let anything happen to certain green eyed teenager that he had come to care for.

…

* * *

 **Riddle Mansion**  
 **Little Hangleton, Northern London**

Voldemort quietly sat on his high back chair deep impatiently. Waiting was never really his forte and his patience is slowly dripping away as he waits for his followers. His familiar, Nagini, a gigantic snake with smooth green scales lazily curled itself around Voldemort's chair keeping the Dark Lord company.

Finally, a series of 'pops' resonated from Voldemort's drawing room as three of his most favored followers arrive.

"My Lord…" Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange appeared in front of Voldemort and bowed low. Voldemort's eyes gleamed as he stared at his followers.

"Rise my friends…" Voldemort intoned while his hand found its way towards Nagini's head who is now settled on his lap and started to pet her massive head. "I believe you have something important to tell me?" His blood red eyes settled on Lucius who is looking rather pale and worried despite his attempts to school his features.

"Bellatrix…"

The said witch immediately straightened and looked up to her Master's face. "Master… I have done what you asked of me. Riley" she sneered. "Riley's possessions have been destroyed my Lord. There were no signs that he had had told anyone about your plans." Voldemort smirked, he gracefully rose from his seat and glided down towards the two with a satisfied look on his face. "Excellent work Bella… That Riley had the gall to try and blackmail me. Harriette had done us great service for ridding that traitor from us."

Bellatrix beamed at the praise she had received, she bowed again before falling into a fit of mad giggles. Lucius on the other hand remained pensive, Voldemort noticed. He looked at the Malfoy Lord and frowned.

"Lucius…"

"My Lord. I bring news from Severus." Lucius started, his face was rather worn out and worried.

Voldemort's eyes gleamed with interest as he gestured the blond man to continue.

"Dumbledore have called for an emergency meeting for that organization of his with regards to the deaths of you _followers."_

Voldemort hummed in thought. Severus Snape… His most trusted spy. His double agent for Dumbledore's pathetic Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort sneered at the ridiculous name. While Snape have been a great wizard, he himself had held reservation about the Potion Master's loyalties at first. But he had proved himself loyal to the Dark Lord after all these years. Harriette might be on the reasons to the bat's loyalty. Now, he had no questions to where Severus Snape's loyalties lie.

Lucius steeled himself before he continued. He knew that what he was about to tell the Dark Lord would displease him… greatly. He mentally cursed Severus for passing his responsibility to him.

"My Lord… Dumbledore… Dumbledore suspects that it was you who had caused these deaths." Lucius paused, he could feel Voldemort's smoldering red eyes boring holes into his entire being. "Severus had told me that Dumbledore is vaguely aware of Harriette's existence."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed in slits as he hissed in anger. He stood from his place and started to pace, his attractive face set into a furious expression. Bellatrix and Lucius knowing firsthand how the dark Lord is when he is mad had wisely backed away and positioned themselves closer to the room's walls.

 _Dumbledore…_

That ancient nuisance has been a thorn to his side since the second war was first waged. He and that Order of his had fought tooth and nail with his forces in attempt to bring him down… for good. Voldemort resisted the urge to snort. Dumbledore may try but he can never bring him down. But he and his organization is a threat, more threatening than the incompetent Ministry this country have. Voldemort is not worried even if Dumbledore proves that he is the one behind those killings. What he is most concern about Dumbledore finding out Harriette's existence.

 _Harriette._

The thought of his daughter stopped the Dark Lord from his inner turmoil and immediately calmed himself. It was fortunate that the said witch is out doing some errands and is spared from his ire.

He eyed the two Death Eaters standing close to the walls before he snapped.

"Is that all?"

"Yes My Lord. Although Severus had me tell you that he will be reporting to you as soon as he is free from Dumbledore."

Voldemort eyed the blonde Lord before nodding. Schooling his features the Dark Lord straightened himself before he went back to his seat. Nagini coiled her massive body closer to her master before Voldemort dismissed Bellatrix and Lucius, leaving him in his thoughts.

Voldemort cursed Dumbledore for his inquisitiveness. Dumbledore believes of Harriette's existence albeit not her identity it threw a wrench into his perfectly laid plans. Nagini sensing her Master's growing ire, slithered closer and laid her head against Voldemort's lap. The said Dark Lord let out a sigh. It seemed like revealing Harriette's true identity to his followers will have to happen sooner than her intended it to be.

…

* * *

And Cut! Is Snape loyal to Dumbledore or Voldemort? What do you guys think? anyways~~

Finally an update! Thank you everyone for patiently waiting for this update to be posted. Aside from my recently finished Semi Finals examination. I was busy with my University's Intramurals and our preliminary Thesis Defense. I am exhausted and just want to curl up in my bed and not get up. (If only that is possible).

Anyways. This is a little bit shorter than the previous chapter. I'm very sorry about that. But on the positive side, I'm done drafting the next chapter and all I need is to type it.

Please tell me what you think about this chapter. The next chapter I'll start deviating from the original plot by adding my own spices. A familiar face will be showed in the next chapter! I do hope that I produced something acceptable. Again... I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker.

Hopefully I will be able to post the next chapter as soon as my Final exams are finished. I need to focus on my studies since I'm planning on graduating this coming April. So yeh. Please drop me a review or feedback. I appreciate it very much.

Thank you! Until the next update!

-stolideux


	4. Chapter 4 : Dark Princess

Hello everyone! Oh my Gosh! 940 HITS! Hits! Guys… I can't thank you enough. But Thanks anyway for the support everyone! Everyone who read, reviewed, followed, favored… I'm just speechless. I only have my heartfelt thanks to offer to you guys.

I would like to address a previous review from a guest reviewer asking if my Harry will stay with Voldemort or not. To answer to that, well to be honest I still haven't reach to that part of my story. I'm still contemplating on what will happen. I try to keep the story along the original time line while exploring the other side of things. So to put it simple, the answer is I don't know. I'm still thinking about it. But whatever decision I made I'll stand by it. I apologize to my readers who are expecting Harri to stay with Voldemort or go with the Light. I don't have the answer to it yet. And by answering, it would spoil the whole thing.

Warning(s): Alternate Universe  
Dark!Fem!Harry  
Un-Betaed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Darkness Within; they belong to J.K. Rowlings and Kurinoone respectively.

Disclaimer 2: This is my take on Kurinoone's 'Darkness Within' which was done with the _**Author's permission.**_ The story's original plot belongs to Kurinoone.

' _Thoughts' /_ **SPELLS**

" _Parselmouth"_

…

* * *

Chapter 4

…

* * *

 **Riddle Manor, Dungeons**  
 **Little Hangleton, Northern England**

"Come on ickle Harrikins hit the filthy muggle again!"

Harriette sighed as she tried to concentrate again. Right in front of her was a battered and chained muggle shaking in both pain and fear. Harriette eyed the muggle with cold eyes, satisfaction dancing across her brilliant eyes as she watched the filthy scum of a man being tortured by Bellatrix. Narrowing her eyes at Bellatrix blatant use of her wretched pet name, she sent another curse at the prisoner. Agonizing screams echoed against the dungeon walls as the curse hit its mark. Harriette frowned and reigned in her wand. She has no love lost to the pathetic muggle writhing at her feet. In fact, the teenager thought that the man deserved it. He is a scum of their world. He deserved the pain and agony… every minute of it.

Bellatrix crackled madly before casting a silencing charm at the muggle. She was currently teaching Harriette a different variation of the _bone breaking_ hex. A stronger and more powerful variation that not only breaks the bones but literally crush it into pieces. But as much as Harriette was interested in learning it, it was difficult to concentrate and get the hang of the curse without the annoying pain in her scar.

Bella had ranted about wanting to actually cause pain for the curse to work. Not that Harriette didn't know that already. Her talk about pain was making Harri's own headache worse. Bella for what she was worth seemed to notice it and was looking at her smugly. It thrilled her to know that Harri was having a hard time mastering a curse that she herself was a master of.

"What's the matter _princess?_ Bad day?" Bellatrix crooned. Harriettte threw her a smoldering glare before rubbing her forehead.

"Shut up Bella. I'm not in the mood for your crazy antics today." She replied while kneading her forehead with her knuckles.

Bella's smirk was immediately wiped from her face and ran towards the younger girl but not before firing a stunner at their target practice and banishing the man back into his cell.

"Harriette! I'm so sorry I didn't realize that you're in pain. Is your scar? Of course it's your scar. Are you alright? Do you need to lie down? Are you okay?" Bella continued to fuss over Harri as she tried to pry her hand away from her forehead, trying to determine the amount of pain her ward was in.

At times like this, Harriette hated being a mood determiner for her father. She hated knowing how happy or how pissed he is every single time. When she was young, the other inner circle Death Eater would ask her if her scar hurt before reporting to Lord Voldemort. It would usually hurt once they had gone in.

Harriette gritted her teeth before roughly shrugging Bella. "I'm fine. I can handle it." Another wave of intense pain swept through the young witch making her hiss in pain.

" _Damn it Father!"_

…

* * *

Draco Malfoy strode along the quiet and dark corridors of the Riddle Manor. He and his father had just arrived after his father was summoned by the Dark Lord leaving the Malfoy scion alone to wander off. He reckoned he would just look for one Harriette Riddle. He stopped in his tracks when he heard his aunt Bella's mad crackling from the dungeon entrance. Draco smirked; trust Harriette to be with Bellatrix cooped up in the dungeons in this fine day. He knew very well that her Aunt was hardly away from the Lord Voldemort's daughter inside the manor. He slowly made his way down the dungeon and arrived just in time to see Harri snap at Bella before clutching her forehead in obvious pain. The Malfoy heir moved like a blur and was immediately next to Harriette asking what happened. Harriette preoccupied with the pain she was in ignored Draco and kept on rubbing her forehead.

"That does it! I'm seeing what the hell is making him this angry!" Harriette growled before stomping towards the dungeon door when a particularly nasty throb of pain came over her. Suddenly losing her sense of balance Harriette swayed from her feet. Fortunately, Draco was quick enough to catch her from behind and lifted her bridal style.

"Aunt Bella. I'm taking her up to her room."

Bella nodded before scurrying out the dungeon in search for some strong pain relief potions from their resident potion master.

"Come on scar head. Let's get you to your room."

Harriette tried to protest but her pain had all stopped her and just moaned, resigning to her fate.

…

* * *

"Master! Master… please!" Crabbe Sr. begged before he was hit by another round of the **CRUCIATUS** curse courtesy of the _very_ irate Dark Lord. Voldemort watched the incompetent Deatheater writhe on the floor screaming in agony. He was not pleased by the information that Crabbe had relayed to him. How he had not known this earlier? Voldemort glared at the Deatheater before lifting the curse. He really need to reevaluate his followers, most of them are incompetent that they are only good in giving him headaches.

"F-Forgive me M-Master… It… It won't happen again…"

Voldemort's blood red eyes gleamed in anger and was about to throw another curse when he saw Bellatrix entered the room looking ragged and worried. He recognized that look on the female Deatheater and realized what had caused it. He immediately started a silent mantra to calm the raging anger inside of him.

He snapped back at the cowering Crabbe and dismissed him; the said Deatheater all too willingly complied.

"Harriette. Where is she?" he asked.

"She's in her room my Lord, she collapsed earlier during training." Bella voice was soft and barely audible; she didn't want to bring the Dark Lord's ire back. Another knock on the door distracted Voldemort for a bit before he spelled the door to open revealing Lucius.

"My Lord..." The Malfoy dropped into a low bow which Voldemort ignored he just continued to stare at Bella.

"She's with Draco, my Lord. He carried her back to her room since she was not able to do it herself." Voldemort bit back a wince. He had not expected Harriette to collapse; he had underestimated his temper yet again.

Voldemort curtly nodded at Bella before turning to Lucius while raising a questioning brow at the blonde lord. Lucius felt conscious under Voldemort's scrutinizing gaze, he resisted the urge to squirm in his place. He couldn't help but feel worried for his son. Lucius was aware that Lord Voldemort _only_ tolerated Draco because he is Harriette's bestfriend and the Malfoy heir (to an extent). If circumstances were different… Well he didn't want to think about it.

"Lucius, your son better know where his place is or heir or not." He paused. "You are aware of the consequences." Lucius bristled; his face rapidly lost its color at the Dark Lord's words. He knew that Voldemort never bluffs.

Voldemort schooled his features and relaxed slightly. He turned to his seat and sat down.

"Are the preparation for tonight ready?" Voldemort asked.

"Everything is in order my Lord." Lucius readily replied, grateful for the change of subject and bowed to the Lord. Bella on the other hand couldn't help but smirk. Tonight, the Dark Lord will be revealing Harriette's true identity to the rest of the Death Eaters. Bella was beside herself in glee, she couldn't wait for tonight. Not everyone was graced with the knowledge of the Dark heir's true identity. Not even the whole inner circle is aware, only a couple of them were told. They will finally know.

She couldn't wait for it.

…

* * *

"Here drink this." Harriette blinked her eyes open and looked at the phial of headache relieving potion in Draco's hand. Draco was sitting on the edge of Harri's bed watching and listening to her grumblings about 'stupid headaches and troublesome fathers'. He knew about the adverse effect of the Dark Lord's emotions to Harriette, he had witnessed it too many times.

"Thank you Draco…" Harri murmured before reaching for the phial and downed it with a sigh. She glanced back to the blonde teen and stared. Her emerald green eyes stared at his mercury blue ones. "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Harri asked.

Draco shrugged. "Father managed to drag me off with him today, something about an important gathering tonight. I wasn't aware that it would be here though…" Draco admitted.

Harriette hummed in thought, so not everyone knows about what will be happening tonight. She herself wasn't expecting something like that would be happening all too soon. Imagine her genuine surprise when her father, informed her what will be happening later that night. Make no mistake, she knew that it _will_ happen, she just didn't expect to be so soon.

"So… what have you been up to?" Harriette asked. She had always been interested about Draco's school; _Hogwarts._ Though she doesn't like the current headmaster, she was genuinely curious about the experience of attending school. Everyone in her _family_ had attended Hogwarts, her father, Bella, Lucius and even Severus. Whereas she was homeschooled by Voldemort. She had questioned her father about his reasons why he didn't want her to attend. She didn't like his answer one bit, but she knew better than argue with him.

"Well… I was selected as a fifth year prefect. That's something right?" Harri smiled but shrugged. Draco smirked.

"So I'm safe to assume that you are being your usual prat self and terrorizing gryfindors?"

Draco looked affronted and stared at Harri. "Why I never!" The two of them erupted into laughter. "Well you better give those gryfindorks hell."

"You can bet on it!"

The two teenagers settled into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Draco and Harri met when they were only four years old. Lucius was on babysitting duty for young Harriette back then. And Harriette not knowing any child her age had taken a quick liking to Draco and since then they have been best of friends. Even if Voldemort hardly tolerated the Malfoy heir every time they two are together.

Draco smiled as he played with Harriette's curls, lately he's been having a hard time seeing Harri only as his best friend. At fifteen, he had finally taken interest in the opposite gender. He had tried looking at other girls his age but none seemed to match his taste. His gaze travelled down to Harriette who was lying on his lap reading some book about Advance Transfiguration. Harriette is a beautiful girl. No one can deny her beauty. He had started seeing Harriette more than just a best friend for a while now. Though he haven't mustered the right amount of courage to say anything to her nor had the right opportunity to do so.

An opportunity just like now…

Draco looked at Harriette and swallowed. He opened his mouth only to close it again. Harriette noticed this and looked up to the blonde teen and threw him a questioning look.

"Draco?" Harri sat up and sat herself across him, her head tilted slightly to the side. Seeing Harri looking at him like that made Draco flush.

"Draco what's wrong?" Harri pressed, shifting from her position and kneeled right next to him.

"H…Harri… Harriette… I…" Draco stammered, his pale complexion turning into a deep shade of red.

Harriette narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Draco I swear if you don't tell me what's wrong I'll-!" Harri was caught off when Draco pulled her closer by her shoulders. Harri threw Draco's hand a wary look before looking back at Draco. She didn't know what to think right now. One part of her was starting to become wary, but another was telling her that he would never hurt her.

"Harri… I…" Emerald orbs clashed with Mercury blue ones as Harri went still. She watched as Draco let out a sigh before he slowly leaned closer to her.

Their faces only inches apart.

Closer…

 _And closer…_

…

* * *

Harriette let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned against the wall that hid her from the eyes of the DeathEaters inside Voldemort's drawing room. Her father was seated on his chair as the telltale signs of apparition continued across the room. Death eaters bowed low to Voldemort before crawling to kiss the hem of his robes. She could recognize the Inner circle members closer to her hiding place. Not a hair out of place.

Typical.

She donned her own half silver mask and patiently waited for Voldemort's signal.

"My friends… I am very pleased that you have answered to my calls." Voldemort started, blood red eyes swept through the room. Gracefully, Voldemort stood up and straightened his immaculate roles of black and green.

"Tonight is a special night… Tonight I shall present you a very special person. A person that you have all met but never really knew."

Harriette resisted the urge to snort. She took this as her cue and slowly revealed herself. She was currently glamoured to look like her male counterpart, dark robes and all. Underneath her hood she looked straight at Voldemort and saw a hint of pride dancing in his red eyes. She smirked. She glided gracefully across the room and stood right next to the Dark Lord.

"Father…" she greeted. Her voice echoed across the room. Several murmurs erupted from the back part of the sea of Death Eaters.

Low ranking ones. Harriette thought.

"My friends I present you my child. My Heir." Voldemort gestured her to remove her glamour. Slowly the charm began to fade away and she shed the heavy cloak revealing an elegant black dress underneath. Her dark hair took the color of blood when the light had shined though her now removed hood. Only her mask remained.

"The Dark Princess…"

The Death Eaters were stunned speechless. They never expected that the Dark Prince they have been so terrified off is in fact a young Lady!

Harriette wasted no time to establish her authority over the Death Eaters and flared her massive Magical aura. The seer pressure of her aura had some Death eaters collapsing on their knees while some are obviously having a hard time standing up.

Voldemort smirked at Harriette's display of power. That was more than enough to show who and how powerful she is despite being from the opposite gender.

"You all have been given the honor of meeting my true heir. You by any means forbidden to speak about this to anyone." Voldemort paused, letting his words sink. "Anyone who dare defy me… You are aware of what repercussion betrayal has…"

A series of 'Yes master and lord' followed. Voldemort then swept his robes and turned to his chair dismissing his followers leaving him and Harriette alone.

"So… now that all done and settled." Harriette sauntered closer to Voldemort's chair and conjured herself one and sat. "I've been meaning to ask you this Father…" She looked at Voldemort. " What was it that was making you angry that I nearly split my forehead in half?" Harriette asked with the sweetest voice that she have.

Voldemort pursed his lips and gazed at his daughter. Normally the Dark Lord would have killed anyone who dare speak to him in such tone. However, Harriette was different to everyone else. After all she is Lord Voldemort's only daughter.

Voldemort sighed. "That imbecile Crabbe has brought some disturbing news. It turns out that Riley had an accomplice."

Harriette's previous ire and annoyance towards Voldemort immediately disappeared and she instantly shifted into her warrior mode.

"What are your orders Father?" Harriette asked, her face held no emotion in them. Voldemort looked at his daughter and stood over her. He placed his pale bony hands on Harriette's shoulders and looked into her now cold eyes.

"Finish the rat!" He said and something sparked inside Harriette's eyes. She allowed her father to enter her mind and soon she had all the information that she needed to do her assignment. Harriette now have a name, face and an address.

Everything that she needed.

Harriette was about the turn away from her father when he tightened his grip on her. He placed a long finger under her chin, lifting her head slightly so that he could look into her mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"I'm very upset that you were hurt by this Harriette. You know how much I loathe pulling you into my own emotions."

Harriette smiled, a small semblance of warmth spread into her green orbs.

"I know Father, it just got a little too much this time that I collapsed. Which is why I asked what was wrong."

Voldemort watched as his daughter turned around and exited his chambers. He had never imagined such link would be formed between him and his heir when he gave Harriette that scars sometimes, or rather most of the time he felt sorry for the poor kid. She suffered if the Dark Lord felt any strong emotion either he was happy or not. Any intense emotion brought nothing but intense pain to Harriette. Lord Voldemort had promised to keep his temper in check for Harriette's sake whenever she's around. Of course, when she's away he can be as happy or angry as he wanted without the fear of hurting his daughter.

Harriette was only immensely affected when she is close to Voldemort. But she would still be able to feel and tell what the Dark Lord is feeling even if she's away. But it would be nothing more than a dull ache while Harriette had long able to block out.

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne and though silently about Hunt. He should have seen this coming. That little rat was going to pay! His Harriette would see to that.

…

* * *

Chapter done! Wow this came out faster than the last couple of chapters. Hope you guys like it!

Semester break! Yes finally! I have time to write this story! I'm so happy!

So what do you think about this chapter? Lol sorry I know I suck at the fluff scene. Maybe I shouldn't have put that in. What do you think?

Did Draco and Harriette kissed? Who knows? .

Anyways thank you guys for your feedbacks in the previous chapters I'm so happy to know that you guys enjoy this. Please send me what you think. Any questions so far… I'll try to answer without spoiling anything.

Again please tell me what you think. I appreciate it a lot! It makes me more inspired to write to be honest. Thank you for your continuous support and I'll try to keep on posting chapters to the best of my abilities.

Until the next chapter,

stolideux


	5. Chapter 5: First Encounter

Hey guys I'm back! Yes It took me quite a while to make this chapter but hey at least I managed to finish it! Anyway a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, followed, favored and gave this little story of mine a chance. I love you all!

Warning(s): Alternate Universe  
Dark!Fem!Harry  
Un-Betaed

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Harry Potter or The Darkness Within; they belong to J.K. Rowlings and Kurinoone respectively.

Disclaimer 2: This is my take on Kurinoone's 'The Darkness Within' which is done with the _Author's Permission._ The original story plot belongs to Kurinoone.

' _Thoughts' /_ **Spells**

 ** _"Parselmouth"_**

* * *

JAMES POTTER SCOWLED AT the sight of the run down warehouse in front of him. He, together with a team of four other aurors moved silently across the warehouse, wands firmly at hand. James signaled two aurors to check out the back entrance. While he and the other two aurors moved forward through the entrance entrance. He looked around the warehouse wondering who in the right mind would want to hide in a cold and desolated place like this.

"Are you sure this is the right place Prongs?" Sirius Black hissed at the Potter Lord, a look of pure disgust reflected on his handsome features as his grey eyes circled the room.

"This should be the place. But why a rundown warehouse such as this? I have no idea." James replied, his voice barely audible. They had received information from someone claiming to be a Death Eater who is willing to give information in exchange for protection. James and other level minded aurors from the Ministry held reservation about this, but that idiot Fudge took this as an opportunity and sent a team to apprehend this person.

James had come with a team of aurors. One of them is Sirius Black, his best friend and a tall dark-skinned man named Kingsley Shaklebolt, both were members of the Order of the phoenix. The other two aurors were non-order members but James knew them fairly well.

Sirius and Kingsley flanked James as they continued to survey the room with outmost caution. So far, there's no sign of the Death Eater from anywhere. They were about the round the nearest corner when James caught sight of a blonde man sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His hand covered his face and seemed to be shaking. Whether it's from the cold or fright, James didn't know.

James gestured both Sirius and Kinsgley to move when he suddenly caught sight of another figure approaching Hunt forcing the three aurors to back away and hide in the nearby corner. It was a teenager, a _boy_. He was clad in a black cloak making it impossible for them to see his features from where they were. James watched the teenager walk towards Hunt without making a noise. It was as if the kid casted a silencing charm on himself, if James hadn't caught sight of him or her, he wouldn't know that the teenager was there in the first place.

The death eater looked up from his shaking hands and saw the cloaked figure in front of him. "I… I knew you would find me." Hunt managed to say, his voice was shaking in obvious fear.

"Where else would I look for a rat?" the cloaked teenager whispered back icily.

Hunt let out a strangled sound before he flung himself on the floor bowing at the figure's feet.

James was taken aback. The kid was definitely young, around the age of fourteen to fifteen. But something about the kid's voice unsettled him. It sounded a little bit feminine to be coming from a boy. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, it was not the time to think about it. He threw a look at both Sirius and Kingsley signaling the two to move when he tells them to. The other two auror nodded, understanding what James wanted.

"P-Please! I-it was all Riley! I would never dare do something like that! He was the one who is planning on blackmailing the Dark Lord not me! I swear I have nothing to do with it!" The death eater all but sobbed.

James stared at the scene in disgust. He had never seen a much more pathetic man than this Death eater.

"Would you swear on your magic then? Swear that you are telling me the truth?" the boy started, his voice hard. The death eater stilled, not knowing what to do.

"I thought so." He paused. "And now you're throwing your pal Riley under the bus, how pathetic… But no matter, Riley is dead and soon so will you."

The Death eater let out a strangled sound before he flung himself on the cold hard floor begging at the boy's feet.

"Please… Dark Prince! H-Have mercy!" Hunt begged, he looked up to the disguised Dark Prince with a pleading expression.

James looked at Sirius who was smirking. _'Dark Prince?'_ what an odd name, James thought as he continued to watch the boy who was not giving into the older man's pleas. Just who is this kid that a full grown Death Eater so afraid off? It's just a kid for Merlin's sake; he didn't even have his wand with him.

"You're going to kill me without even listening to whatever I have to say?"

"You have no story to tell. I have wasted enough time with you already." The boy hissed as he brought out his wand from under his cloak. The boy's voice held nothing but anger towards the man cowering before him.

"You're going to kill me?! I haven't done anything to you!"

"You can't hurt me Hunt. You betrayed my father therefore you betrayed me. He doesn't forget and I don't forgive." The boy said pointed his wand directly between Hunt's eyes. James quietly prepared himself to launch onto the boy. There was no way that he's going to let Hunt be killed. He is to be apprehended and questioned not watch as he gets killed.

"Well I never thought Lord Voldemort and his son would be the kind to forgive and forget." Hunt managed to scoff despite his fear.

James and the rest of the aurors froze. Did they hear the Death Eater right? Voldemort has a son?! James threw a wary look at the equally shocked Sirius and Kingsley, both were already looking rather pale.

 _Voldemort had a son._

 _A son!_

 _Merlin!_

The mere thought of the Dark Lord managing to procreate sent shivers down to their spines. It was absurd. James looked at the boy again and suddenly the young wizard looked twice as dangerous. They can't underestimate him now or it might just cost them their lives.

"If you're done talking nonsense… I suggest that you take your last breath rat!"

James can't let the boy kill Hunt. They need Hunt for information; he had to stop the boy and now was a good time as any. With a burst of speed, James and the other aurors dove at the boy at the same time. Three beams of red light sped towards the boy.

 **"Stupefy!"**

…

* * *

Harriette bit back a smirk as she felt three beams of light sped towards her, those foolish aurors thought that she didn't know that they were there. They were subtle, yes but not subtle enough for her not to feel. With a flick of her wand, a bright blue sphere erupted around her body, absorbing the spells. The looks of surprise and shock from the auror's faces were phenomenal.

She quickly shifted to her preferred fighting stance and delivered a strong kick at the barreling auror sending him flying across the room before dropping on the floor with a loud thud. The dark skinned auror recovered quickly and fired a curse at her.

 **"Stupefy!"**

With a grace of a skilled ballerina, Harriette merely took a side step and flawlessly dodged the stunner. She twirled and fired a curse of her own.

 **"Incedio!"** The spell caught one another auror's cloak. Harriette couldn't see the faces of her attackers aside from the dark skinned man.

"Sirius!"

Harriette froze. _Sirius Black_. She then felt movement from behind her and fired up her shield. Another two aurors who she doesn't recognize appeared from behind firing curse after curse at her. She moved forward to face off with the two aurors. She watched another auror run around her and approach Hunt from her peripherals. She needs to finish this quickly. She can let the Ministry get their hands on that traitor.

 **"Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!"** Without missing a beat, Harriette fired the two spells consecutively, she managed to hit one. The other had erected a shield to deflect her onslaught but was thrown back. Harriette leaped forwards and delivered a solid roundhouse kick to the other auror followed by a devastating left hook. The auror stood no chance and collapsed in a heap, knocked out.

It was only her and three other aurors. Bright green eyes scanned the room, taking note of the men's positions. She watched the other auror pull Hunt back to his feet and started dragging him towards the door. Damn it! This is taking too much time.

"Put your wand away. You are outnumbered." She snapped her eyes towards the two aurors in front of her; both had their wand aimed at her.

"Outnumbered you say?" She grounded out; it was fortunate that she had disguised her voice and made it sound like of a young man. It came as a perk with the advance glamour charm that Voldemort had taught her to use to hide under her disguise as the Dark Prince.

"Listen here you cocky bastard—"

 **"Ossis Fraendo"(1)** Harriette hissed, a dark blue beam shot from the tip of her wand and hit Kingsley's leg. The dark haired man cried out in agony and fell down, his legs mangled. Sirius then dove at her and managed to grab hold of her body. Harriette gritted her teeth at the vice grip like hold Black had on her. He managed to lock an arm around her neck and the other held her wand arm and twisted it behind her.

"Got you now bastard!"

Harriette knew that struggling would do her no good. It would only waste her energy and would not work too well on a larger man like Black. So she didn't struggle, she didn't move. Her mind raced to what she is going to do next. Her emerald eyes gleamed and with a burst of speed, threw her head back hitting Black's nose with the back of her head. It was strong enough for Sirius to loosen his grip on her. The man has his hands on his now bloody nose. He threw a stinging spell towards her but quickly deflected it with her shield.

Harriette smirked at the shocked and awed look on Sirius face; no doubt the auror was not expecting that. With a quick stride, Harriette appeared behind the auror and leaned over his ear.

"My turn…"

…

* * *

James watched in shock and awe as the boy face off with two fully trained aurors, both were one of the best the Ministry can offer. Not wanting to waste any more time, he moved towards Hunt who was half catatonic in fear. He grabs hold of the Death Eater and hauled him to his feet.

"If you want to live, I suggest you come with me." He hissed.

Hunt's eyes moved from James to the fight between the two aurors and the Dark Prince, then numbly back to James.

"He wants to kill you. We want to arrest you. Make your choice!"

This seemed to knock Hunt from whatever stupor he was in and leap to his feet. James quickly grabbed the Death Eater on his collar and started dragging him towards the exit and to the nearest apparition point.

They were almost out of the warehouse when he heard a pain filled scream rip through the air. He stops and looks back only to see Kingsley writhing on the floor, both legs mangled. Sirius was faring better and has the boy in lock down.

The boy didn't struggle.

James watched in awe as the boy threw his head back and hit Sirius. The animagus held his bloody nose and threw a stinging hex towards the boy but he brought out his shield and deflected it again. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

He had seen enough. He had to get Hunt out of there. If he didn't leave now, Hunt could lose his life. He grabbed the shaking man and dragged him to the door as fast as his legs can carry him. He was only few phases away from the warehouse when he heard the doors slam open behind him. He didn't know if it was Sirius or the boy, he just kept on running with Hunt it would only be a few more minutes and he should be outside the wards and could safely apparate back with Hunt. James has no love lost for Hunt, but he knew that they needed the Death Eater _alive._ If they manage to bring in Hunt back into the Ministry, he could give them information about Voldemort's whereabouts.

However, he was just within the bounds of the ward when he felt a spell zoom past him and hit Hunt at the back. The Death Eater fell heavily on the ground. James stopped and turned to look at the downed man, he was still breathing. James then saw the boy approach him calmly. James was immediately in front of Hunt, blocking him from any spells.

James stared at the boy intently; the majority of his face was covered in a silver mask. But what James didn't expect is to see a pair of brilliant green eyes staring right back at him. The boy's eyes looked oddly familiar, like he had seen it somewhere before. Shaking the thought away he focused back at the boy. The boy was holding his wand loosely around his hand but the rest of his body was tense. The boy gave James a cold withering glare.

"Get out of the way _Potter_. This is none of your business."

Unease swept through James once again. There was something on the boy's voice that made the hair at the back of his neck stand. It came out distorted, a mix between male and a female. It was nothing like the cold, smooth voice from before. But he stood there defiantly, he needs to protect Hunt. He raised his wand and pointed it on the boy's chest.

"I think it does since you took down my entire time back there!"

Before James could do anything, a strong forced sent him flying across the field. James landed on the ground with a loud thud and was momentarily unable to move. He willed his body to move and struggled to regain his balance as he stood on shaky legs. He looked up to see the boy had Hunt on point blank begging for his life.

"N-No! No… Please! My Lord! Have mercy!" Hunt wailed as he tries to back away.

The boy stared coldly at the man before bringing down his wand and uttered a spell incantation.

 **"Avada Kedavra"**

James gasped as the sickly green beam of light left the boy's wand and slammed into Hunt's chest, killing him. Anger coursed through James as he leaped up to his feet, blocking the boy's path with his wand pointed at him. James threw all hesitation at the back of his head. This boy, this child just killed someone in cold blood.

"Get out of the way Potter, I don't have time to deal with you anymore."

"How about we make it an appointment? How does Friday afternoon sounds? I can even throw in some tea and biscuits if you want." James mocked, his anger rocketing. He took a step closer to the boy. It was really hard to see the boy's face because of that stupid mask. It was even harder to see the rest of his face because it was dark. All James saw was a pair of emerald eyes, but that looked blurry as well. He was still a little bit disorientated due to his fall earlier.

The kid was something else, James thought. He had single handedly took down four fully trained aurors and doesn't have a single scratch on him! He couldn't believe the force that sent him flying earlier was in fact from the boy! It felt like a sledgehammer had been used to hit him through the ground.

"I said move Potter!"

"Make me you little shit!"

A dark look briefly crossed the boy's eyes as his whole demeanor changed. The Dark Prince took a step forward while pocketing his wand underneath his cloak. James on the other hand was confused. _'Why did he put his wand away? What was he playing at?'_ James thought and then suddenly the boy made his move.

"As you wish."

Emerald eyes met his hazel ones before James felt his body being thrown to ground with the same force as before. Gritting his teeth, the auror quickly went back to his feet and saw the boy making his way to the edge of the anti-apparition ward. James quickly shot a spell on him. There's no way he's letting the kid away.

 **"Stupefy!"** James yelled, but the boy quickly moved out of the way.

James took aim again, but he had lost sight of the boy when suddenly felt something penetrate his arm making him double over in pain. He gasped in both pain and surprise dropping his wand accidentally. James blinked at the sight of his now blood soaked sleeve. He hasn't seen anything sharp, it was not a spell since he actually felt something enter his arm.

He quickly picked up his wand with his good arm and focused back to the boy who appeared a few phases from him. He could figure out what the heck hit him later. He need to catch the Dark Prince.

He switched his wand back to his wand arm and painfully took aim and fire.

 **"Suropto"** Two jets of sickly yellow light erupted from his wand. The boy managed to dodge the first one but was hit by the second one on his shoulder.

James watched as the boy hissed in pain before grabbing his shoulder where the second cutting hex had hit him. He quickly aimed his wand at the boy again.

"You'll pay for that." Came a feminine voice. James faltered for a bit, confused to where the voice came from but quickly shook it off. But before he could fire another curse, his words choked in his throat. The boy moved quickly and hit James's neck with a swift palm heel strike. James staggered back and grabbed his neck, he could feel blood pooling inside his mouth. But the boy was not yet done, James was hit with a series of strong strikes from all over his body. He could feel his rib crack after receiving a full kick in his torso. James' breathe hitched after having the air viciously knocked out of him. He dropped to his knees and collapsed on the ground in a heap. He struggled to keep his consciousness, he tried calling out for help but nothing came out.

White spots littered his vision as he looked up to the boy just in time to see him looming over his prone body. James could slightly hear voices calling him name but was focused on the boy. Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind, blowing the hood from the boy's head. Blood red hair illuminated by the moonlight flowed from under the hood. And instead of a boy, James could see a masked face of a teenage girl before he knew no more.

* * *

And cut! I suck at fight scene. I had a hard time pulling this off as I wanted it to be similar with the original but different at the same time. Did you manage to spot the difference? There are a couple out there. Hopefully you can spot it.

Some of the spells I used in this chapter are a mixture of both canon, fanon and my own spells. You can recognize the canon spells I'm sure. I've put a brief explanation of the my own spells below. It's nothing special and I just need to put a name on the spells that I've made up. So yeh.

1 _'Ossis Fraendo' –_ Bone Crushing Hex; A stronger variation of the Bone Breaking Curse.. Classified by the British Wizarding Ministry as 'Dark' in 1940s. Heavily used during Voldemort's first reign in power as a torture curse due to its potency and the ability to crush any bone into pieces. Characterized by a dark blue beam and a slashing motion with a wand.

Please tell me what you think about chapter! Give me some reviews guys I appreciate every single one. I always try to respond to each reviews so please tell what you think okay? (Yes, I am begging for reviews.)

I'll update again before the year ends together with my other stories. See you then!

-stolideux


End file.
